Everything Together
by scarletwoman
Summary: The twins do everything together, until George gets Fred's girl.


Fred and George had always done everything together. They shared birthdays, clothes, possessions, and hell, even friends. But one thing had changed between them. George had gotten the girl.  
  
Fred and George had been at Hogwarts for six years. They both played Quidditch, and they both realized that there were three beautiful young women on the Gryffindor team. In third year, they used to stay up late at night, sharing common fantasies about them and talking about which one was the most shaggable. They had never thought seriously about it until Katie had taken a liking to George. Until then, she had been Fred's. George had always fantasized about Angelina, but he was so pleased that Katie had a crush on him that he forgot all about Fred, never realizing the hurt he was feeling.  
  
Fred would watch George sneak out at night, down to the common room or out on the grounds to meet Katie. George didn't know that Fred sometimes cried to himself when he was alone, that he still pined after Katie. George would rush back into their room, cheeks flushed red, and tell him about all of their erotic adventures. How she gave the best blow jobs, how firm her breasts were, and how warm her body was when it was pressed up against his. One time- just once- she had seen Fred in the hallway and had smiled excitedly at him. She had hurried towards him, but crushed his hopes when she got close and muttered "Oh, sorry Fred. Thought you were George." and turned to hurry off.  
  
Sometimes George would meet Katie in the common room late at night, when everyone was sleeping. Fred would stay awake in their room, lying on the floor so that he could hear George and Katie. He would hear their soft moaning, growing more insistent until one of them ceased. Sometimes he would undo his trousers and work one of his hands up and down his penis, listening to Katie's moans and pretending that he was the one making her scream like that. He would slide his hand faster and faster and faster, until he could take no more and would explode. He would listen for George's footsteps returning, and jump into bed before he entered the room.  
  
On one such night George slipped off to meet Katie and Fred was left in the dorm room with Lee Johnson, a friend of the twins. Fred obviously could not relieve his tension with Lee there, so, feeling more brave and desperate than usual, Fred ventured into the hall. He heard Katie and George begin to moan, and he slid down against the wall, sitting on the top stair. He undid his belt and slipped a hand into his pants, beginning to stroke himself eagerly. He was lost in his own moment of ecstasy when he heard someone clear their throat and he opened his eyes to find Angelina's face peering at him in the dim candlelight. Her eyes were wide with shock, yet slowly she smiled. "Need some help with that?" she asked. His eyes flickered from his occupied hand to her face as she crept closer, not waiting for an answer. She knelt over him, kissing his lips before working her way to his fully erect penis. She closed her warm hand around it, and licked at the tip. George groaned loudly, covering his mouth with his hand. Angelina now had his whole length in her mouth, and she ran her tongue up and down it several times. George lifted his hips up, thrusting into her mouth urgently. He came suddenly as Angelina moaned against him. She pulled herself on top of him and kissed him again, moving Fred's hands to her breasts. He kneaded them softly, enjoying the feeling immensely. Angelina moaned loudly before pulling her legs up and straddling him, rolling her hips against his until she felt him once again hard under her. She began to ride him mercilessly, and his breath was soon coming in quick rasps. Hers matched his, and they both moaned loudly. She hammered her body against his, while he muttered her name. He began to buck his hips as she sped up, and with several loud moans they climaxed in unison.  
  
Downstairs, an indistinct moan was heard in the common room. "Did you hear something?" Katie asked George. George shook his head.  
  
"You know that we're the only ones up." he responded.  
  
"I guess so." she said as she stood up and retied her robes. As she and George walked back to their dormitories, the other twin and Angelina kissed goodnight and returned to theirs. 


End file.
